


listen to all the songs that the night shouts.

by Sagamohr



Series: to hold you tonight. [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doggy Style, Exposure therapy, Forced Exhibitionism, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Other, Penetrative Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagamohr/pseuds/Sagamohr
Summary: You knew that Thor harbored anger towards Loki for what he did to you. You didn't think much of it anymore, not with Thor back in your life. You were silly to think the God of Thunder would let it go so easily.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: to hold you tonight. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	listen to all the songs that the night shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting so prettily in my drafts since January 14th. I went back and forth on whether or not to post it right away, once it was finished. I'm glad I waited! Please enjoy, triggers/tags are explained at the end to avoid 'spoilers'.

You were stupid to think Thor wasn’t going to eventually find Loki.

It wasn’t as if you were _hiding_ Loki’s whereabouts; much like your boyfriend, Thor didn’t even know where to start looking, and honestly, you didn’t want to put any energy towards the man that raped you. First, it was just casually checking in old haunts around Midgard, local places where he could be home again at the end of the night. Then when that didn’t reveal any answers he wanted, it was reaching out to the Avengers and Guardians again. When no one could place the Trickster, you believed that Thor would give up, because why look for someone who didn’t want to be found?

When Thor grunted about going interstellar for a week to locate him at dinner, you put your foot down.

“Thor, you only just got back!” You half-shouted over shrimp fried rice and barbeque pork buns. Since that night he caught you masturbating on the couch, you two rarely spent any time away from one another unless you had to, mainly you going to work for a few hours a day. You ordered food in, you watched movies and television shows, you called in sick that very morning to work for the first time in over two years… banking on your stashed away vacation time. 

Tonight, it seemed like spending nearly every possible free moment together was beginning to catch up, and you could feel the tension rising under Thor’s hands. “You’ve been back for all of two months, and now you want to _leave_ again?” You couldn’t stop the whine, the need you held close to your chest for your boyfriend.

Thor put his fork down, rubbing his forehead. His interest in shitty Chinese take-out never wavering, seemed to dull. “No, love. I won’t leave you, not for long. five days, six at most.” It seemed like he had it all figured out, which sparked annoyance under your skin, dancing dangerously along your ribs. He was obviously low-balling the days he would be away so he wouldn’t upset you.

“To find your brother?” You asked, eyebrows furrowed. “We both know that once you start looking for him of all people, you won’t stop.” You would have winced at your accusatory tone if you weren’t so annoyed with him.

“He’s my brother-”

“He _raped_ me!”

Thor huffed, pushing away from the table. You rise, following him as he takes his empty plate to the sink, because this conversation was so far from finished. His plate clattered into the deep sink, and he splashed some water over it, clearly trying to figure out the right words to say to you. “He’ll pay for the suffering he put you through.” He started, fingering the hanging drying towel. “That’s why I have to find him.” He explained, his hand now gripping the edge of the sink, his voice quiet. “He can’t remain anywhere in this solar system without paying for his actions.”

You noticed that he seemed tired as if he was running on empty as if he had been extending all of his extra energy into correcting the wrong Loki had done. The fight building behind your ribs fizzled right out. Thor was trying to fix this to the best of his ability, and you were making it so much harder on him.

Putting your plate on the counter, you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your cheek into his back. Fighting - about Loki of all things! - seemed silly now, selfish even. You just wanted to forget about it, but Thor wanted to _fix_ it. He was constantly warm, buzzing with energy you could never place. It felt like the universe wanted the two of you to be okay, just for a few minutes, so time slowed. Crawled, while the two of you drank one another in, content in each other’s spaces.

“I’m sorry,” you breathed when time seemed to snap back in place. 

Thor was quiet as you continued to speak. “I know how much you care about him.” You let him go, giving a weak smile when he simply turned in your arms, one of his hands coming down to cup the side of your face, the other finding the curve of your hip. In these small pockets of total and complete euphoria, it is all you can do to not cry. “I just… what he did to me, will never be forgivable. I can’t forgive him for wearing your face, I can’t forgive him for hurting me the way he did.”

Thor nodded, his thumb rubbing softly along your skin. “You don’t have to forgive him. That’s why I need to find him, _min kjærlighet_. You won’t forgive him, and so he must face me, and tell me to my face, what he did to you.”

You sighed, admitting silent defeat against his comments, before his thumb slipped under your jaw and eased your chin up, bringing his mouth down softly against yours. You tighten your hold on his body, fingers pressing in against the shirt he wore. It never took long for either of you to urge the ever-burning embers within one another, and with ease, Thor picked you up and walked you back to the bedroom, all thoughts of Loki, of what he did to you, of dinner still lying on the table forgotten.

* * *

Time continued to treat the two of you kindly enough. It seemed the idea of finding his wayward brother had taken a back seat in Thor’s mind to spending time with you. You obviously weren’t complaining.

On the weekends you squirrelled time to leave the office early - as long as deadlines were met and any outstanding work from earlier in the week was complete - to go up to the cabin. Your boss started offering you Monday mornings off, as long as you were in the office by one, and you made up any lost time with the once-weekly mandated overtime. Perks of having a boss that didn’t use your personal life against you.

Life was being gentle, and you should have known better than to revel in it for too long.

You were putting away dinner for the night when Thor approached you, kissing the top of your head hastily. “Quill just got in contact,” He told you, eyes glittering as you closed the fridge. “Loki’s on Midgard, in a place called ‘Naples’.” It would have been adorable, Thor’s thick tongue butchering the fragile pronunciation of the Italian city. Your heart tightened. You thought he was over it. You had assumed it would all be dropped, that he had given up on finding the Trickster that had abused you so long ago. You met his eyes and noticed that he wasn’t _happy_ about this. He wasn’t excited, he wasn’t keen. If anything he seemed angry. He seemed ready to rip the very stars from the sky.

“Go get him.” You told him softly, a weak smile barely gracing your features.

He nodded once and pulled you in for another hug. You clung desperately onto him, overwhelmingly worried about him, worried about what he was planning on doing to his brother, worried about how Loki would seek his revenge - if Thor left him alive. Thor nudged his nose against your forehead and you looked up, and he caught your mouth in a demanding kiss, pressing you back against the fridge, tongue shoving between your lips. You welcomed it, wanting to show him that you weren’t changing, you weren’t going anywhere. When he pulled away and called for Stormbreaker, you knew you looked the very picture of aroused. 

“I’ll be home to take my winnings,” He growled low in his throat, once again kissing you as he flung a hand out to catch the incoming massive weapon. It thudded heavily in his hand, but you paid it no mind, your thoughts hazily and happily distracted with the way Thor talked about you. “I’ll come home and make you pray to me.”

“Be safe,” you mumbled against his mouth, somehow managing to get your hands on his chest, pushing at him. If he kept kissing you like that, he’d never leave - not that it was a bad thing. “Be safe, come home in one piece, I love you.”

“Jeg forguder deg.” Norwegian ground between teeth, three simple words: I adore you, making your heart tighten in your chest. Thor groaned, and with heavy steps, he backed off of you. With imposing steps he walked out of the apartment.

The silence without the constant low thrum of his energy nearly swallowed you whole.

The first night he was gone, you sulked. Watched movies, ate popcorn, didn’t bother going to bed until the early morning hours.

The second night you decided to busy yourself while Thor was gone. 

You had to, if you didn’t you would certainly drive yourself up the wall. You cleaned, you baked, you ended up moving the living room around when you realized the couch wasn’t in the right space to watch television comfortably. You re-arranged your bedroom closet, giving your box of sex toys an easy place to be grabbed. 

You found time to sit and answer work emails, you made a steaming cup of hot cocoa, you cooked an actual meal instead of ordering in. You looked out the window to scrutinize the way buildings seemed to be built up, crowding one another for parking space or more. Another email, another episode of Handmaid's Tale. You finished your hot cocoa and went to bed, hoping quietly that in the morning there wouldn’t be any trouble flashed in bright bold letters across the front page.

You weren’t sure when you woke up, but you woke up to the sounds of grunting, of feet pounding in the hallway, on the carpet, shoulders or backs hitting walls and doors. Where was Thor? Were you being _robbed_? You scrambled, kicking off the fur you dutifully slept under and slammed knees first onto the floor, wincing as pain shot up your legs. You slid halfway under the bed, grappling for the steel bat you kept tucked away for nights just like this. Living alone in New York had been a challenge for the first few years, but living with Thor had made things easier. 

The need for the bat lessened considerably when your Viking-like boyfriend hulked in the doorframe against drugged out, would-be thieves.

You heard the shuffling sounds get closer and you backed up, knowing you would need space to swing. When had it gotten so heavy? When was the last time you had actually held it like this? You couldn’t think of anything else but the sound of your racing heart in your ears.

The bedroom door swung open and in the dim light of the streetlamps outside, you noticed with a near-sagging relief that it was Thor.

“Thor!” You breathed, letting the bat drop with a clatter. It was in that same breath you realized who Thor had, held by the scruff of his shirt. Your heart froze, ice settling hard in your veins. 

_Loki_.

Thor pushed him and his brother into the room, closing the door with a snap behind him, propping Stormbreaker against it. “I found him.” Thor’s voice was thick, stuck against the back of his throat, and you realized as the ice in your veins melted that he was sad. The God pushed Loki away, and the Trickster had enough sense to stumble into the chair you had dragged into your room months ago. The second fur blanket was draped over it. Thor fixed his half brother with a stare until he sat down.

Fingers encircled your wrist and with a soft gasp, you found yourself swept into Thor’s arms, his mouth searching for yours. It was a desperate, hungry kiss. You pressed your hands against his chest but he grabbed your wrists, easily taking them both into one hand. “What did he do to you?” Thor growled.

“We made it to the bed,” You whispered against his mouth, and he nodded, ushering you back towards the bed, your knees hitting the side before you sat on it, easing backwards, closer to the headrest. “We kissed because I thought he was you…”

“What else?” Thor encouraged, nudging between your legs. “What else did he do? What did he say?”

“He…” You choked, the feeling tight in your chest, even though knowing - seeing - Thor was here, that this was all him, make the pain blossom into something else, something not so sharp. “He called me ‘Little one’.

“Little one,” Thor repeated, leaning up to kiss you, to soothe the way your body began to tremble. “What else did he do?”

Loki kicked out at the bed, and the movement was enough to jerk you up to look over Thor’s shoulder. The Trickster was bound, gagged. You met his eyes and felt your body stiffen. All he could do was kick, but the way he looked at you, the way he looked through you… it was much like that night. You could see the similarities again. “Thor…”

“What else did he do to you, _min kjærlighet?_ ” Thor asked you, the soft touch of his fingers pushing your jaw back towards him, to bring your attention from Loki. “What did he do to you?”

You reached for Thor’s hand, fingers wrapping around his wrist, and brought his hand down to the space between your thighs, and you gasped softly at the contact, warm and familiar. “He touched me,” You spread your legs a little more, a wordless invitation. You knew, if you looked over Thor’s shoulder you’d find Loki staring at you. 

Good. Let him watch you reclaim what he stole.

Thor bent his fingers against the material of the shorts you slept in, cupping your sex and you moaned, the feeling of ice beginning to melt in your veins. This was a delicate dance between Thor being the better man, and Thor being your careful, gentle boyfriend. “A little more like this.” You reached between and guided Thor’s fingers, huffing when the material of your shorts hindered what you were trying to do. Your boyfriend chuckled, kissed your temple, and eased back from you. Loki was watching, eyes transfixed on you.

You set your jaw. If he was so keen on watching then you weren’t going to hold back.

As you shimmied the material down your legs, underwear following suit, Thor was getting naked too. You returned to the bed, climbing onto it so you were laying in a spot where Loki would see _everything_ , and nodded to Thor. 

He returned between your legs, and his hand found the warmth of your hole. “Like this?” He asked you, and you shake your head. Once again you guided his hand between your legs and Thor bent his fingers, pressing up into you. His eyes sparkled, and you pointedly ignored the weak sound that came from the dark corner of your bedroom. Thor fingered you, just like he would any other way before he stopped and pulled his fingers out. “What did he do then?”

“He tied my wrists to the headboard.”

So, like magic Thor produced a length of rope. It wasn’t the same as what his brother had used, but it was close enough, and you weren’t complaining. If you had to set Thor within any category in the bedroom, he was stable and vanilla. The odd time you coaxed him into trying something new was often after weeks of watching porn first, to see if it got him off. This was unexplored territory; Thor hated not having your hands on him when you two had sex. Even when he rode you from behind, he still didn’t mind it when you reached back for him.

He looped the rope gently around your wrists, placing kisses along the length of your forearms before he tightened the rope around the headboard. You wiggled, testing the strength of the rope. For a few minutes, you were lost in the way Thor loved you, lost in the way he touched you, lighting a fire under your skin, along your nerves, forging love and lust out of your bone marrow.

Then Loki murmured into his gag.

You continued to pointedly ignore him because you had all you wanted right in front of you. Thor was all you needed, all you wanted. He would take care of you and you him, nothing was more convincing than that. “Then he raped me.” You whispered, confessing to the crime Loki had committed against you, against his brother. One of many, but one just too far. Thor nodded, leaning down to kiss you. His kiss - much like anything else he did to you - was gentle. He knew you were dealing with this the best you could, and this was very hands-on.

Thor, naked and strong and so goddamn _powerful_ looking in the dim street light, eased himself into you.

You knew Loki saw it because he groaned again.

“Fuck me,” you urged quietly, hooking a leg over his hip. “Please, Thor… fuck me.”

“He didn’t fuck you as I do,” The God murmured, lowering his head to drag his mouth along your chest. You arched into his mouth, pushing the idea of Loki and being forced to watch out of your mind. “He could never fuck you as I do.” It was with this statement that the God of Thunder began to move, pulling out to shove himself back in. You shuddered, he filled you right to the brink of being too full. You tugged on the rope holding your wrists back and moaned, wordlessly urging him to keep going.

Thor’s hands found the place on your hips you liked him to grab so much. “Tighter,” you told him, and he tightened his grip, his thrusts solid and paced. You moaned, the familiar feel of Thor’s cock sliding through your slick only edging you closer. It never took you long, not when Thor fucked you.

His fingers tightened along your hips and he eased you closer to his lap, the sound of your ass bouncing against his thighs beginning to fill the room. Your boyfriend mumbled in Asgardian - or Norwegian, you couldn’t place it, not with the rushing of ecstasy through your veins, thundering along your nerves, but it didn’t matter. You were gradually getting closer and closer to cumming, and you knew with some time he would be, too.

So you rolled your hips, pushing your toes into the fur underneath you to angle your hips a little better for him. “Please…” You moaned, half whining. “I need you to fuck me, please…”

Thor growled low in his chest and bent over you, semi-folding you as he reached to unbind your wrists. “You want me to fuck you? More than I am now?” It wasn’t a question, you knew with him freeing your wrists, he was going to take what it was he was looking for anyways. He wanted to give Loki a show, he wanted to let his brother know that _he_ was the better one, that _he_ was the once crowned heir of Asgard, that Loki could never be him.

You weren’t going to hold him back from that.

With ease he rolled you onto your hands and knees, his cock slipping from you. He carded his fingers through your hair before tugging back, breathing along the shell of your ear. “I’m going to remind you of to whom you belong.”

You shuddered in pleasure, nodding with what give you had from his fingers and pushed your hips back as Thor entered you roughly. Without warning, he began to thrust, to fuck you the way you both wanted. Your fingers curled into the fur and Thor let your hair go to smack your ass, making you jolt back along his cock. “Thor!”

“Aah, you’re close… you’re getting so t… tight around me!”

You didn’t realize you were close until Thor pointed it out, and you noticed with a gasp the heat in your loins, pooling in a coil. Fuck, you were so much closer than you had thought, and you reached down and began to touch yourself. Thor growled, his pace getting harder, the sound of laboured breathing and skin on skin filling the room. You begged, softly, wanting so desperately to cum. Thor would get you there, he always did.

The heat in your groin exploded and with a gasp you came, muscles tightening as Thor grabbed your hips hard, harder than he had before, and slammed himself into you with a final thrust. He came too, pushed over by how tight you were around his cock.

You lowered yourself onto your stomach as you came down, and you whined as Thor pulled himself from you and left the bed. You didn’t bother turning around to look at Loki. You didn’t bother moving when Thor grabbed the gagged and bound Trickster and brought him over to the side of the bed, pointing down at you. “That is how you put a human to sleep, brother. That is how one lover treats another. If you ever come near them again, no…” He paused and turned Loki so they were eye to eye.

“If you ever come near us, unless it’s a galactical emergency… I will make sure you regret ever letting the thought cross your mind.”

You largely ignored the brothers, especially when Thor took Loki out into the hallway and living room. Words were exchanged, the sound of his binding being undone following. You rolled onto your back and moved to stand, but before you could gather the clothes you had shucked onto the floor, Thor was back in the bedroom. “He’s gone.” He said and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. You sat back down and gently took his hand. “He’s gone.”

“I’m glad,” You told him with a soft kiss to his knuckles. His hands were bruised, and you noticed that more and more bruises dotted his arms and across his shoulders. Loki had put up a fight when Thor had finally found him. “Can we go to bed, now? Wake up tomorrow morning and pretend that this was all just a bad, horrible dream?”

Thor made a sound in the back of his throat. You kissed his hand again and moved to get back into bed, gently tugging on his hand to get him to follow you. “We can pretend this was all a bad dream until we can face it head-on.” You told him, letting his hand go so he could get into bed with you. He slid in behind you and under the fur, and you moved so you could rest your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Are you saying the sex was bad, min kjærlighet?” Thor mumbled a few minutes later.

You laughed, loudly, and he chuckled, nudging his nose against your forehead once again to kiss you. “My God, the sex could never be bad with you.” You tell him, grinning, gently running your fingers up and down the length of his softened cock. The God of Thunder gave you a soft warning growl, and you pause if only to kiss him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s get some sleep… tomorrow, I will make you pray to me.”

You wiggle under his arm. “I will happily stay on my knees for you, Thor.”

He growled once again, tightening his grip around you. “Sleep,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

You sleep better in his arms for the first time in months than you have since Loki raped you, and true to your word, you spend the day alternating between your knees and your back for your God of Thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> * **CANON TYPICAL VIOLENCE:** Thor beats Loki up pretty badly, as expected from the God of Thunder.  
> * **FORCED EXHIBITIONISM** : Thor forces Loki to watch him have sex with Reader.  
> * **VERBAL SEX** : Thor and Reader are vocal/verbal while having sex.  
> * **EXPOSURE THERAPY:** Thor tries to replicate Loki's rape of Reader.


End file.
